warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Widow Prime Sector
The Widow Sectors are known widely to be hostile and ripe with crime. The Widow Sector is a smaller sector compared to many others. It is situated in the farthest parts of Segementum Obscurus but closest to the Halo Stars. It has many systems under its control, the peace is kept by the many Astra Miltarium Regiments and Space Marine Chapters in the Sector. Three Space Marine Chapters are the main parts of the Sector, The Storm Crusaders, The Wanderers, and the Sword Templars. The Sector is a supplier of raw materials and production of Cruisers and Plasma Weaponry and various other supplies critical to the function of Segementum Obscurus. Recently it has come to be known as the Forgone Sector, as much hope has been lost in trying to reclaim much of its older territories after the arrival of the Tyranid hive fleet. As of M42, the sector fell under Imperial Nihilius with no aid to the beleaguered system and cut off from vital reinforcements the sector has fallen into chaos. History Early History Originally founded during the Great Crusade by the Dark Angels Legion, the sector was resettled on the ruins of the old human settlements. The Widow Prime Sector as it would become called, had many worlds under its possession, it was once large and prosperous. The Knights Legion a chapter of old came to be its protectors in M32. During this time it was protected by this Astartes Chapter, allowing for the growth of Imperial Regiments from the Sector. Thirteen Regiments were born from this Sector. Then came the Crusaders. Who would help safeguard the area, three other chapters joined them as well and would build a brotherhood to protect the Widow Prime Sector. For many years it lasted, orks and plunders came and were beaten back by the Brotherhood, and many times did they taste victory. Slaying foes so great that they are the things of legends among the Widow Sector's peoples. The War of the Storm The Tyranids came in force, breaking through the outlying defenses of the Drancoris System, the home systems of the Storm Crusaders. The Chapter and the Widow Primes Response Fleet quickly rose to the defense of the Chapter's home and major agri-worlds and Forge Worlds. The Widow Prime 545th Regiment, and the Dusk Rangers Life Infantry along with the entire Drancorian Steel Regiments were deployed in full to the defense of the critical forge world. Such was the threat, the Deathwatch was called and the Ordo Xenos was even asked for aide. For an entire two years, the Tyranids and the Imperial Defenders fought. Neither making headway, until the arrival of a new Tyranid fiend, codenamed by the Imperials as the Stormbeast, a Tyranid Hierodule, the creature was discovered after it destroyed an entire company of Storm Crusaders and caused madness to seep throughout the ranks of the guardsmen. The creature was hunted by entire groups of Storm Crusaders, but every attempt of killing it the beast only simply evaded them or slaughtered the Crusaders. The Crusaders soon began to lose ground losing world after world and astartes after astartes. The Crusaders and the Imperial Commanders feared for the worst as the Tyranids devoured each world. The Deathwatch and with the help of the Shadow Host lead by Angel Prince Beriel, lead the hunt of the Stormbeast. The Shadow host trailed it for weeks with the aide of the Deathwatch squadleader Elkar Morkai of the Executioners Chapter. It was Elkar who defeated the beast after he was swallowed by the beast, he was thought dead, till he erupted from the stomach of the creatures half digested with his twin chain axes. The Executioner was said to have lopped the dead giants head and was pulled away from desecrating it any further while the Adeptus Mechanicus began the study of the creature. The Wanderers for the first time in over a millenia returned to the Widow Prime Sector with three entire companies and the Entire Widow Prime Sector fleet, destroying the Tyranids in a decisive action which ended with the Ordo Xenos and the Wanderers were able to kill the Prime Nord Queens and corrupt the genepools of the Tyranids, causing them to slowly deteriorate over time. The War was won, but the Crusaders destroyed, and the Imperial Forge World damaged. Though for the first time in two millennia the Crusaders owed a debt to the Wanderers that they could not repay. With another chapter crippled, the Widow Prime Sector sought the aide of the Highlords of Terra for a new Adeptus Astartes Chapter. The Highlords desperate for the raw materials supplied by the Widow Prime Sector quickly created a new chapter The Drake Bloods. Feud of Blood During the Indomitus Crusade, the Chaos Warbands of Khargath's Hounds, and the Zenith Pact engaged one another. The Zenith Pact servants of Tzeench and Khargath's Hounds servants of Khorne engaged in a brutual campagin of exterminating the Widow Prime Sector. Two entire worlds were destroyed before the Imperial forces managed to stop them on the Planet of Mordias. Where the Zenith Pact Sorcerer Lord abandoned his ally to the Imperial Defenders, just as an Adeptus Astartes Battle barge began to bombard Khargath's position. Enraged, the Chaos Warlord announced his plan to raise a Blood Thirster to slay the Sorcerer Lord. Imperial Nihilius As this sector lies in Segementum Obscurus, the region has be declared Imperial Nihilius those few chapters and forces that remain in the Region are far too few. Many whisper that the region will fall. Astra Milltarium Though the sector did not recover, it has always been a formidable place to attack, as it is constantly attacked by great Xenos Empires, the Military of Widow Prime Sector are made up of veterans of campaigns. Widow Prime 404th Regiment Dusk Rangers Light Infantry 4th Regiment Talion Heavy Armored Division 3rd Regiment Drancorian 12th Steel Regiment Ivorian Last 13th Regiment Widow Foragers 405th Regiment Valiant Airborne 230th Regiment Adeptus Astartes Though space marine chapters are rare in number, the Widow Prime Sector once had 5 chapters in its vicinity. The Storm Crusaders, The Knights Legion, and the Sword Templars. The other two chapters have been forgotten from memory as what happened to them is an unpopular topic among the chapters. These chapters are dubbed a Brotherhood who guard the sector known as the Brotherhood of the Stars. Though many chapters have been throughout its history. Many have fallen or been wiped out completely. Due to the importance of the Sector, the Widow Prime Sector holds no less than five chapters at a time. Though all five chapters are currently understrength. Storm Crusaders The Storm Crusaders are a large part of the Widow Prime Sector having defended it since M33. The Crusaders were born in a time of great wealth, and amidst an Ork WAGGH! the likes the Widow Prime sector has yet to see the likes of ever again. The Crusaders are considered heroes of the Sector, slowly unseating the previous chapter the Knights Legion from their famed role. Which the Knights Legion did not take well to a Challenger to their recruiting worlds. Knights Legion The Knights Legion are a proud chapter of the Third Founding, saving the sector many times, and maintaining a close relationship with the sector. This chapter's image and prosperity ended tragically on their homeworld on the World of Neckia. The survivors became what the sector and many others would call, "The Wanderers" these were not the same Astartes as that had once been the sectors saviors. The astartes of this chapter were gaulled, depressed, and forboding reminder of their failure. In silence they left the sector, ashamed they could not stop the destruction of their homeworld and knowing full well they could never regain the honor of their fallen chapter. Sword Templars An 8th founding chapter, the Sword Templars are a space bound chapter. They specalize in siege warfare and heavy assualt. They are nicknamed among the guardsmen regiments as the "Iron Fist of Dorn", which many of the Templars have taken as a compliment. They are known to be honorable chapter, often taking the field alongside guardsmen regiments and reinforcing any embattled position as quickly as possible. Though they will aide Comissars and help execute any that do not follow orders. The Drake Bloods A new comer among the Brotherhood of Astartes that defend the Widow Prime Sector. The Drake Bloods are the Warriors of Vulkan, and great smiths that their progeintor chapter would applaud. Lead by Taekal the Wreathed the chapter has became the voice of the Brotherhood, and are often the first to respond to distress signals in the Widow Prime Sector. They are often called the Oathbringers, as an oath with a Drakeblood of the chapter, is lifelong, and they will carry it out without a second thought. Such is their fame they are talk of the citizens of the Widow Prime Sector. Xenos Threats Though there are many threats to the Sector chief among them are the horrifying Xenos Creatures of the Halo Stars. From the Janarian Empire to the Tridial Protectorate, Widow Prime Sector has acted as a buffer between the Imperium and the many Xenos Empires that survived the Great Crusade. Category:Sectors Category:Segmentum Obscurus